masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Advocate Chapter 2: The Aetherius
COSG: The Advocate Chapter 2: The Aetherius Episode Body The sluggish London rain danced just outside the looming hangar bay doors, the city blurred in the distance underneath the rain, and the whole hangar felt dark, even with the lights on. There was a chill in the room, a crisp flow of air permeating from the metal surroundings. Iyra stared out into the distance, it was relaxing, the sound of the rain clattering on the metal, she was so used to the void of space that it came as a welcomed sight. Regrettably, the vessel sitting behind her and the stir of crew members prepping the ship was a reminder of her imminent departure. A clatter of heavy footsteps redirected her attention, turning around she was greeted by the bleak expression of the approaching Saelian. “Ah just as I was thinking I needed to see that friendly face.” She joked. “Hmmph” the Turian scoffed. “I know me and you aren’t the closest Iyra.” “Whaaaat?” Iyra spewed out with a fictitious moan, “I thought we were the best of friends Saels.” Saelian was unamused as he stood stoic with his arms crossed. “Riiight. You know for being almost 100 you don’t act it.” “That’s like 18 in your years mate.” She dropped down onto the small crate behind her and glanced back at the rainy backdrop. “You know I love our daily bickering but did you come all this way for that or what?” The Turian looked out into the rain for a moment, “About the job two days ago.” He turned his attention to Iyra, the years of stress and experience was shown on the rugged Turian’s young face. “Captain’s happy, job got done. But I’m telling you this as a colleague and not and asshole, you’re too reckless.” “And you’re too conservative.” She countered. “It’s called planning.” “Call it what you want.” Iyra leaned forward, “I got it done.” Saelian seemed to crack at the remark ever so slightly, “Starting a public incident is getting it done then?” He took several steps closer to the hangar barrier, and stared out to London. “Lot of these younger people on the ship follow your lead, they look up to you, but they’re not as talented as you, they can’t do the things you can and if they try..” He paused for a moment and then coasted back in front of Iyra. “Well, this business we’re in rarely has a happy ending.” Iyra was focused in on her nails as she picked them, not entirely ignoring the Turian’s advice, “Yeah, I know.” “And what were you thinking inviting that human?” Saelian questioned. “What gave you that notion?” She smirked and leaned back, “Call it a hunch. He had guts, and what can I say…” she flicked off the trimmed nails from fingers, “I’m a sucker for pretty blue eyes.” Shaking his head, Saelian proclaimed with some relief, “Well we’re about to leave and he hasn’t shown up yet, guess your hunch was wrong.” He turned to walk away but was caught off guard by the sight ahead, “Oh you gotta be kidding me.” Iyra looked ahead at the entrance elevator to the hangar, and sure enough there stood Taylor, decked in track pants and a jacket, just a drawstring backpack thrown over his shoulder and duffle bag in the other hand. His wide and confused eyes searching the room as his mouth hung open. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” she gloated as she popped up and sauntered towards the Human. Saelian begrudgingly sulked away towards the ship. Taylor's perplexed eyes searched the hangar and quickly locked onto the ship, its rustic greyish brown coat sticking out like an elephant amongst the glistening steel of the hangar. It was bulky yet long at the same time and it’s undermounted forward gun hung ominously above the floor. It’s staunch rear turbine engine hung heavily to the sides, and the bridge stood high mounted in the back, it’s faint yellow lit viewing board peeking out. The exact ship he thought a bounty hunter group would harbor in. “Just in the knick of time.” Iyra affirmed with a grin, As Taylor looked over, mouth still agaped as he stuttered in his state of nervousness.“And I was thinking you backed on out me.” His eyes tracked back and forth between Iyra and the ship,”I, uh yeah, I had a bit of ex” his hands moved with his head and eyes as he clearly couldn’t contain the excitement, “Had to convince my mum, tr, traffic was bad.” His abruptly pointed towards the frigate, “Is that OUR ship mate?” Iyra laughed at her new colleague’s mania, “Aye it is.” She crossed her arms and looked Taylor up and down with a sense of judgement, “Wow, you’ve never left Earth let alone been in one of these have you?” He quickly shook his head as his smile grew, “First time for everything right?” “Well, this is the FV Aetherius.” Iyra revealed as she turned to the vessel. “200 meters of pure rust bucket and disappointment.” She smiled and began to walk backwards towards the ship, “You’ll fit right in. Now come on, you need to meet some people.” “Uh yeah yeah” He stammered as he followed behind quickly. Iyra began rehearsing her sales pitch, “So yeah, the Aetherius. Captains’ Kasper Martial, DON’T call him Capt’n Kasper ha. I’m kind of the second in command by proxy, but I don’t do much command. Just keep everyone else in shape.” They now cut to the right of the ship, wrapping around the outside, the large shadow stretched over the two leaving Taylor in awe. “Speaking of everyone else, there’s seven other hunters on board, you saw a few the other day. Also a hodgepodge of strange crew members… you’ll see.” They neared the end and the rear rampart door that had been deployed, several crew members and some spaceport staffed were working. “Ship can carry about thirty extra people if needed, it’s got bathrooms, bedrooms, a game room, crew lounge, whatever you need.. It’s here. Just don’t expect clean laundry always, can’t ever get the washer to stay working.” Among the individuals circling the ramp, one stood stoic and present, taller and bigger than the rest, his arm crossed and the other to his chin as he observed, they were strong, almost protruding from his skin. The silver streaks in the edges of his grey hair stood out, nestled atop a weathered and experienced, yet handsome chiseled face. “Captain!” Iyra barked out. He turned around and a confident grin rose on his face as he saw the Asari. “Iyra.” He approached, “and this must be the new boy you told me about.” “That is is.” She reaffirmed as she began to introduce the two. “Taylor, Captain Martial. Captain, Taylor.” The nervous seemed to suddenly fade from Taylor as he reached out and shook the Captain's hand. “Aye nice to meet ya’ gaffer.” “Likewise.” He reflected on what Iyra told him, “So you put your life on the line to save some lives and help my crew. I like that.” He then glanced to Iyra, “and it takes a lot to impress her to, trust me I'm still working on it.” “I was just doing what seemed was right.” Taylor deflected the praise. Kasper smirked, “Well good because that's half our business. That and bringing hard to catch scumbags to justice. So welcome to FV Aetherius.” He glanced around, “Can't wait to see what having two brits is like.” “Two brits you say?!” a rather pitchy west country english accent rang out as another man stepped towards the three. His messy short brown hair near curled out, and his lean gaunt stubble covered face stretched slightly long. “You outter be kiddin’ me. Who's this bloke?” He reached out shaking Taylor's hand “Lance the name mate.” “Oi! Taylor mate.” Taylor accent seemed to suddenly worsen, “What is that I ear? Forest Green speak? Yeah from the midlands boy?” “Bloddy right I am.” Lance announced as his accent seemed to spiral. “You're a Geordie her? A but if London too i reckon?” “Aye lived in the city but hearts in the North, chuffed mate.” Both Iyra and Kasper were amused, alarmed, and concerned by what the cultural phenomenon occurring in front of them. “Better than a scouser and ain't no toff that's brilliant.” “Aye worse things than a nutter right?” “Still got that statuer of Rafa'r Benitez out there, that tosser.” “Still got no appearances in the prem huh?” Lance laughed, “oi you've lost the plot, will be thar one day.” “Keep dreaming mate!” Erinn and Troy now cautiously approached from the boarding ramp, tuning in on the festive argument as the two continued bickering. “Jesus there's two of them now..” Erinn muttered as their conversation was now incoherent. “Bet a quid, in all'a Blighty history it won't appen.” “Bob's your uncle it'll happen.” “You're a wonky chav guv.” Taylor rambled as the two chuckled and before slowly noticing the stare of everyone else. “Oi y'all are still here?” Lance asked as his accent returned to normal. “What the fuck was that?” Troy questioned. Lance laughed, “Soccer talk mate.” “Aye kickin’ the wee ball around ya know?” Taylor chimed into the defense. “Riiight.” Kasper trudged out, “hard to tell whether that was friendly or not, or what it even was. But seeing as you two get along so well, Lance, Taylor here is your bunk mate.” “Us Brits gotta stick together.” Lancer remarked as he nudged Taylor with his elbow. “Oi, I'll sleep anywhere I'm told as long as I'm leaving Earth.” Taylor joked. “I hate to break up this blossoming friendship.” Iyra interrupted as she motioned to the others, “Taylor this is Troy and Erinn.” Troy reached out dabbing Taylor up with an air of arrogance but cool about him. “Troy Curry… no relation.” He had the appearance of a vain young man, he stood ever so slightly taller than Taylor and his short yet thick dreads swung softy upon his head. His pirate-like facial hair was neatly trimmed, overall looking as if hours of his day went towards his own visual upkeep. “Bounty hunter, coolest guy on the ship, and the b3st shot.” “Yeah tell that to Saelian's shoulder.” Erinn chastised his colleague. “We'on talk about that.” Troy grimaced and it was only then Taylor noticed another peculiar attribute, Troy's eyes, decorated by extravagant contacts, one glistening red, and the other blue. As for Erinn, he was rather reserved, tall and somewhat brawny with his stocky arms crossed. “Erinn Winters, I just like getting a paycheck. That's my deal.” His eyes were small but an icy blue that seemed to shine through his korean-styled glasses. A tuft of unruly dark hair sat upon his oval head. “Oh don't be modest, if Erinn wasn't with us he'd likely be in a jail somewhere.” Iyra mused, “He's good with information, and gets us all of our picks. Also can find you anything else, like Troy's body pillow collection was all Erinn.” “It's true.” Erinn added. Troy, his face stern with embarrassment, “Ok.” “I hear you some nights Troy.” Iyra's faced puckered with exaggeration “oh Kitsune!” She mocked. “Ion’ taking this slander!” Troy shouted as he excused himself from his own embarrassment and quickly paced into the Aetherius. As Troy walked away Kasper laughed, “I promise they're more capable than they seem. Anyway, welcome aboard Taylor, I have final preparations to make, but I'm sure Iyra will finish showing you around.” He motioned Lance, “let's get this done.” “Nice to meet ya mate.” Lance declared as he passed by. “Yeah you too.” Taylor looked to Iyra, “So far so good, what now?” Erinn had nonchalantly faded out of the situation. Iyra smiled and waved him forward, “oh a lot more to see and even more idiots to meet.” They hiked up the boarding ramp and into the underbelly of the ship. The lighting in the large open room had a bronze hue to it, and for its size, it didn't house much within its rustic walls. Supply crates and other containers sparsely grouped together in random spots of the bay, accented by the pipes and mechanical lining throughout the room. In the middle sat a large landing platform, with a large port tunneling through the middle hull of the ship and up to the outside. Upon it was a simple but well armed atmospheric gunship, almost looking as if it was welded together right inside the cargo bay. “This is the uhh….” Iyra pondered off for a moment trying to think of the name, “Cargo bay? Hangar? Storage? Whatever you want to call it.” There wasn't a soul in the room Taylor noticed, “not very popular spot is it.” “Ah no one is ever in here so if you ever need a good place to clear your head or just cry, this is your spot.” “I do cry a lot.” “Ohh?” Iyra gasped in facetious tone “a sensitive one. Maybe we can cry together sometime.” “Ha, I'm an ugly crier, ya ain't wanna see that.” “Ahhh.” Iyra shrugged as the neared the rear of the room. A lone elevator door was nestled in the middle of the back wall, with another door on either side. “The main.. and only elevator, takes you to everywhere on the ship, and the others doors are stairs.” She paused for a moment before walking towards one of the doors, “come on let's get some exercise. “ “I used to be afraid of elevators actually.” Taylor joked. “Oh?” “The possible fall of death at any moment.” Iyra laughed, “and now here you'll be suspended in space, literally above everything.” Taylor faked a concerned expression, “Oi, you want me to back out already?” “Oh too late, you're here for good.” They reached the second floor, the metallic sliding door quietly grinding open and revealed a cross shaped hallway junction. “Second level, you go starboard or towards the helm it's just more storage.” “Like there's not enough room in the hangar aye?” “You never know when it could come in handy.” Iyra pointed portside and began walking towards the room just a short distance from the main elevator. “Starboard with quick access from the floor is the medical bay. Don't worry, no one ever sees a lot of time here… besides Rhoen.. you'll meet him soon.” She neared the medical room's open door and slowly peaked in. Inside was a lone individual, a young woman, asian with pale white skin, her dark hair up in a messy bun. She was completely unaware of Iyra's presence as she jotted down notes, her head occasionally glancing around at her equipment. Iyra quietly stepped in, Taylor standing still at the doorway, not knowing what to do as his guide crept further in. She moved closer, just behind the girl before spring forward and jolting he, “boo!” “Ah!” The girl yelled, knocking her water bottle and equipment over before noticing Irya, a flurry of red flushed over her face. “Iyra! You ho!” She began to gather her spilled equipment. Iyra joined into help as she snickered, “Oh Ayala, I couldn't resist.” She began helping her friend clean up before picking up the water bottle, a curious smell rose from the bottle. Iyra whiffed the bottle with the pungent smell of alcohol causing her to stop. “Vodka in the water bottle I see?” “Huh?!” Ayla snapped back and yanked the bottle from Iyra, “no that's the aminos I put in there.” “Oh Ayla you beautiful borderline alcoholic princess.” “Come again?” “Ah nothing.” Iyra turned to Taylor, finally remembering he was waiting. “Oh Taylor! Come in!” Ayla looked up and eyes Taylor down, “who's this hunk of meat?” “That's about all I am.” He muttered, “Taylor, Taylor McCloud.” Iyra smiled, “He's my new recruit.” “Ahh” Ayla bemoaned, “Well Iyra is my girl here, don't make my girl look bad or I'll make you look bad, catch me?” “Tough task, I already look pretty bad.” He joked. “Ohh, a guy who can make fun of himself, we may get along well.” Ayla smirked as the faint smell of vodka floated from her mouth. Iyra beamed a concerned smile at her friend as she tugged Taylor by the arm and headed back to the hallway. “Okay bye Ayla love you!” They exited out and Taylor glanced back at the room, “Oi, I think she fancies me already.” “Yeah she's a predator that one, ya gotta watch out.” She led Taylor back towards the elevator and the rear of the ship. A sharp turn towards the back and they entered a dimly lit corridor. You could feel the humming vibrations through the floor, permeating from the end of the hall where the buzz of the engines chugged out. “And now the engine bay.” Grease smears dotted the walls along with numerous scratches. Some left over food sat unattended at a table, half eaten. A makeshift bed was cotted into the far corner of the room, cluttered in dirty clothes and even some work equipment. From around the corner peaked a man, a scowl drawn across his pale face. “Aye, gonna knock Iyra?” He lifted the goggles from his eyes and onto his messy red hair. Another man emerged from the shadow of the engine, just as enthusiastic as the other as he wiped the dirty dreads from his eyes. “And with company too.” He muttered. “Ah yees.” Iyra groaned, “Taylor, these two happy beans are,” she pointed to the red head, “Adam annnnd” then to other, “and Giles. The resident engineers. There's just packed with boats of sunshine.” “Now she's just lying to you mate.” Adam mumbled, “Listen up, just stay out of this part of the ship and you'll survive.” “Yeah we like our space out here.” Taylor just gave a quick wave, “well noted. Nice to meet ya anyway.” The two turned back to their work bellowing out a growl of acceptance simultaneously. “Arrghh.” Iyra snickered as they left the room. “Unfortunately for me I have to check on them every so often.” “They seem uhh interesting.” “That's a word for it.” Iyra led Taylor to the elevator now. “They're just peculiar about their engine, but they're harmless.” The door shut and the elevator began to ascend, stopping at the next floor. The doors opened to a slightly cleaner corridor. It split to the left and right, clearly wrapping around the vehicle lift in the hangar. Iyra began to lead Taylor down the hall. “This is the crew deck.” Down the hall the faint sound of laughter and conversation echoed out. “If you want the opposite of alone time, this is the place to go.” They came to the end of the hallway, joining with the split side as they combined to a single entranceway. On the other side was a large room, several dining tables lined the middle, hanging lights, not all of them working casted a yellow tint on the room. To the left was a rundown counter with foods plates on it, a ensemble of odd snacks were cast across them, and behind the counter was cooking equipment and a single grubby human cook. Working away to make something with an odd smell it seemed. A door on the other side of the counter led to the back. At the far end of the room was a makeshift lounge, a vid was planted in the corner, surrounded by furniture. Nestled away in the corner, with some room still around it was a surprisingly well kept pool table. A group stood fastened in the middle, the hulking Krogan catching Taylor’s eyes, he gawked having never seen one before. He stood at least over seven feet, his auburn and deep red skin shining in the yellow light, and his ice blue eyes glistened even brighter. His back leaned on the counter and his arms crossed, a surprisingly friendly smile was drawn across his face. A grey skinned Salarian stood across from him, tall, but not quite as tall as the krogan. Next to him was a human, her skin tanned and her face angular and tough yet still feminine and bore with no makeup. Her jet black hair pulled back into a braid and the sides of her head were shaved. The three were unaware of Iyra’s presence as they laughed among themselves. “Hey hey hey.” Iyra called out as she approached. “Iyra!” The krogan barked out in a gravelly yet clear voice. “Ah and this must be the new guys.” “That it is. This is Taylor.” “Aye, ya already told them about?” Taylor asked. The Krogan, somewhat jubilant stepped forward and shook Taylor's, “Morkgul Rhoen at your service. Iyra has a tough time not gloating about her ideas.” He joked. Taylor half expected to have his arm broken by the Krogan's grip, but his touch was soft. “Oh trust me, a couple weeks in and she'll be regretting bringing me along.” “Humor is important to have on this ship because everyone here is a joke.” The Salarian griped with a smile as he stepped forward. “Nidel Aekso, pleasure.” Finally the girl pounced in, throwing out a salute. “Kiara Espinoza! Nice to meet ya’ kid.” “Pleasures all mine.” Taylor remarked, “You're all hunters as well then?” “We're the vets of the group.” Rhoen announced. Nidel was quick to correct him, “Don't let Lance hear that.” “I haven't made it 300 years by worrying about what people like Lance think.” The Krogan declared with a grin. “Classic Rhoen.” Kiara added before addressing Taylor's original question. “Most of the ship has their license.” Taylor glanced back at the cook. A burly man, coarse hair covered everything but his head it seemed. “Even the cook.” “Ah Turkish.” Iyra quipped. “You're right with a gun ain'tcha Turkish?” The cook didn't take his eyes from his food as he muttered out loud but near incomprehensibly, “ay,foads awt’ soon. Ten minute.” Taylor raised an eyebrow. “Why you call him Turkish?” “Well... because he's Turkish.” She jeered. Her eyes locked to the corner of the room by the pool table. Their sat Saelian, eyes averted downward at his datapad, completely uninterested in the situation. “Saaaeeels.” Iyra called out. He didn't respond, and kept his eyes locked. “And that's classic Saelian.” Nidel griped. “You want to introduce yourself?” Iyra requested, urging more than asking. His eyes slowly looked up to the group. “No.” He quietly yet aggressively groaned out before his eyes locked right back on his datapad. “It's alright, he requires intense focus just to read.” Rhoen joked. Nidel also jumped in, “Don't take him seriously anyway kid.” “Yeah none of us do.” Kiara added, “Ain't that right Saelian?” The Turian was again unresponsive. Iyra laughed, “Well Taylor here has more to see, so let's get going.” “Nice to meet all ya’.” “See ya around kid.” The Krogan wagered as they each gave Taylor a nod goodbye. As the two left the living den and entered another hallway, Taylor's eyes caught those of the Turian's, as Saelian glanced up for a moment, glaring at the human. “Oi, I take back what I said. I think he fancies me.” He gloated with sarcasm. The long corridor was lined with rooms to one side. Through the viewpanel of each door Taylor could see bunk beds. “Saelian is a dick head. Whatever you do, don't let him get to you.” Iyra informed with a bit of sympathy in her voice as they neared the end of the hallway. “I do feel bad for him sometimes. He's a vet of the Batarian Incursions. He's seen a lot. He wears it on his sleeve.” “Bad stuff.” “Bad indeed.” They reached the final bedroom and Iyra swiped her ID card over it before handing Taylor another. “This is your room.” She announced, “and Lance's. The card gets you in and out. The bottom bunk was covered in loose clothing and an Arsenal football poster was pasted to the wall. “Well I could do without that nasty picture.” Taylor chided. “He's a mess a too, we'll get along great I'm sure.” “Definitely be a British party.” Iyra turned leading Taylor out of the room. “Sorry about the walk though. Lance thinks the long trek to the room is relaxing.” “So what's everyone else's story?” Taylor asked. “The Krogan, the Salarian, all the others.” They crossed back through the living center, everyone had already cleared out besides Saelian, still huddled in the corner. “Well Rhoen, ya’ know Krogan, been around for a few hundred years. Actually fought in the Great War.” “The Great War you say?” Taylor questioned with surprise. “Sure did. Fought here at the big one in London too. Bounced around after that, I think he was a cop on the Citadel for a bit before joining us.” “Don't see many Krogan cops that's for sure.” They entered the elevator and ascended upward. “Don't see many Krogan like him. As for the others, Nidel was former Salarian Union Soldier. Managed to escape that isolationed shitshow and found his was to the greater galaxy. He's about as good of a person as you can imagine. Kiara is ex-alliance, a hard ass up front but a softy on the inside. Has a cute kid and wife back home, 100% of her cut goes to them.” The elevator doors opened to another junction of hallways, a shorter forwar one this time. “Top deck, on either side of us are escape pods. We'll never need them, but they're there. As well as a portside storage room for overflow. Oh yeah, armory is on the reverse side of the living quarters. Forgot about that.” She led Taylor forward down the main hall. “Aye good to know.” They began to walk towards the stern, a pair of double doors rested at the end of their path. “So what about you? What's your story?” “Hmph” Iyra mused under her breath. “It's nothing special. Just an 80 year old Asari kid trying to be rebellious and really live up to that maiden-stage stereotype.” “And that's all? How'd you end up a bounty hunter? They passed another room, inside Taylor could see a large table surrounded by chairs, a conference room. Iyra reached the door and held her card to, inches away from opening it. “I applied for it. Not every story is exciting Taylor, some are just born dull.” “You don't seem very dull to me.” Iyra smiled laughed before switching topics. “This is the bridge, be warned, our pilot, he's a tad much.” “Bit much like the Turian?” Iyra swiped the card, opening the door to a large room, viewing panels overlooking the exterior deck of the ship. A medium sized galaxy map rested on a raised platform surrounded by various panels and systems. An arrogant almost stoned voice rung out from the lower deck beyond the galaxy map. “Ahaha, watch me, I'll fly right out of here. Clearance? Fuck out of here with that.” “Oh, worse.” Iyra gloomed as she led Taylor into the room. The familiar voice of Erinn conversed with the other. “Yeah let's just get tagged and fragged by an alliance frigate.” He paused for a moment, “Actually do that so I can finally die.” Troy was also present. “I can't die yet. I got too much to live for.” “Ain't no one gonna miss your weeb ass Troy. 2D girls don't have feelings.” The other voice barbed. As Taylor and Iyra rounded the galaxy map they now stood above the pilot's station. To the sides sat Troy and Erinn, but the third individual to Taylor's surprise, was a Drell, seated at the main console. He bore a worn and stained hoodie, his skin blueish-green. His posture was loose, careless. “Ok.” Troy barked, “I will turn you ass into fish sticks!” They all caught notice of Taylor and Iyra, and the Drell was quick to acknowledge them. “Well if it isn't the resident wanna be boss.” He remarked as he rashly leaned back in his chair. “And uhh” he glimpsed at Taylor, “who's this guy.” “Iyra's new project.” Troy answered before shaking his head, “that sounds bad. Iyra's new boy.” He paused again, “wait no.” “He's our new hunter.” Iyra declared, “Taylor, this is our absolute delight of a pilot… Eliae Aemon.” Eliae grinned, “I hear the sarcasm but I know you mean it. It's okay.” He nodded his head at Taylor. “Sup man, welcome to my corner of the ship.” “He's ex alliance, but they got tired of him so they kicked him out, and somehow he ended up our problem.” Iyra flashed a grin back at Eliae. “Yo facts.” Troy injected. Eliae was unabashed relaxing in his chair, “Yatayata. I'm the best you'll or the Alliance will get.” He reached over grabbing a vape pen from the counter and taking a hit, the crunch of the smokey air cracked in Taylor's ears. “I left the Alliance by my own choice, and don't let these guys give you a negative opinion of me.” He looked to Erinn, “Erinn has my back.” “I mean, I kinda hate you.” “Fair point, but” The three continued to bicker back and forth among each other. Iyra nodded Taylor to the side of helms room to a couple of chairs and the two inconspicuously slipped over. “This is how it goes up here.” “Constant arguing innit’?” “Innit’ indeed” She leaned back in her chair and relaxed. “You dropped your stuff in your room yeah?” “Yeah, why?” Taylor pondered. Iyra pointed to the door as Captain Martial marched in. “Don't want you to miss your first take off.” “Alright boys, it's time to quit bitchin’.” The Captain ordered as sat in the command chair that overlooked Eliae and the others. “Let's pack up and go.” “You got it captain!” Troy shouted as he activated his com, “Aye Giles, wass good with those engines.” Giles voices banged back with annoyance, “The lights always green stop fuckin’ askin’ High Top.” “Alright sunshine, I'll see you at dinner. Kiss kiss, over and out” he harassed with a smirk. “Flight control this is the SV Aetherius requesting green light for departure.” Erinn requested as he communicated with the spaceport personal. A lofty british voice sounded back, “Aye Aetherius, light is green for take off. Enjoy the flight.” “God I wish I was British.” Erinn mumbled before turning to the Captain. “Board is green Captain, we are ready for departure.” “Bring us up Mr. Aemon.” Kasper ordered. “Aye aye Captain.” Taylor looked over to Iyra with an over exaggerated and goofy muse “Ahh! Ere’ we go aye.” Iyra snickered at his amusement and motioned forward. It seemed like the ever slightest shift rumbled beneath Taylor as the ship lifted up. Whether he was imagining it or not was questionable. It glided towards and through the hangar bay field, the rattle of rain dancing on the metal exterior of the ship and resonating inside. “I love that sound.” Taylor mumbled. “Might be the last time you hear it for awhile.” Eliae yelled back as he flipped dampening switch, and just like that, the sound of the rain abruptly stopped. With a slight burst the ship flew forward from the hangar, the eclipse of London disappearing beneath their view as the vessel flung upward, picking up speed with the ascent. Iyra looked over to Taylor, his mouth agape, eyes wide as he stared ahead. The sight couldn’t help but cause Iyra to smile with humor at his amazement. The ship ascended smoothly into the clouds, fading from the dark and heavy rain clouds and into a sea of white. Breaking through the atmosphere now the clouds dissipated, now just the darkness of space lie in front of them. The flight buoys flashing ahead. Taylor's eyes searched to edge of the Earth he could see to either side of the ship. The phase of blue light resonating into the space through the atmosphere. He was silent, his smile shifting to an emotionless stare. “Are you alright?” Iyra asked. “Huh?” He glanced over to Iyra, “Oh, aye, champion innit’?” He muttered, “Suppose I'm having a hard time believin’ I've finally left, you know.” He relaxed in his seat, taking a moment to compose himself. “I been waitin’ for this a lang time aye.” Iyra smiled and stood up, “Well, stick around up here. Don't want you to miss your first mass effect jump.” She turned to leave the bridge, breaking Taylor's semi-trance. “Oi, where ya gan?” He questioned as his geordie accent poked through. “I have to go check on some stuff.” She headed towards the door and smiled as she left, “but I'll be back soon.” Taylor's eyes looked down to the metal floor for a moment as he smiled and relaxed again. Gazing forward now into the visage of darkness before him, but it didn't inspire fear or feelings of despair. This was a dream that was just beginning. Appearances Characters Organizations Events Locations Ships Category:COSG Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy